irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario,I am your Father
Summary Mario's Father meets Lurk,Mario,and LIR on Foodcourtia. Mario's Father soon warns them of a unbelieveably powerful weapon on planet Kyrosos 4,also of Menami being held hostage by primitive race of aliens. They soon have to retrieve the weapon before it falls into the wrong hands and save Menami. Others soon tag along. (This takes place after Hunt for Mechanis and before Trial from Hell) Transcript * *One day at Foodcourtia, Dunkz' Donuts* *Mario: *Sitting at a table, eating some donuts* *9:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Stock roar* *9:36LIRLIRLIR: *stares at them* *9:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUTHGJGYHK *Devours food* *9:37LIRLIRLIR: *eats his donut* *9:37Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is wearing a weiner like alien holographic disguise* *wiener* *Alien Waiter:Uhh...*Stares at Lurk* *Alien waiter:....Is that an anthropomorphic sausage..? *Lurk:THAT"S RACIST! * *Lurk smacks the waiter with his plate* *9:40INVADER VEX *A couple Irken soldiers walk into the restaurant, appearing to be pretty drunk* *9:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY RACE?! I KNOW THE MAYOR OF IRK! *9:40LIRLIRLIR: *continues eating his donut, as if nothing happened* *9:40INVADER VEX *They order some donuts and then walk up to the table with Mario, Lurk, and LIR at it* *9:40Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk proceedes to wrestle the waiter,everyone else ignores it* *9:41INVADER VEXIrken soldier: Duuude... I think these are the guys... *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:HURH? * *Lurk turns around* *9:41Long TimeMario: Hm? *9:41Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk throws the waiter out of a nearby window* *9:41INVADER VEXIrken soldier #2: Yeah man, yeah... Guys, you know that, uh.. that Menami, right? *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:You didn't see anything,ok? *9:41Ametrineskies(Drunk soldiers.. best *9:41YourFavoriteFangirl(ikr *9:41Long TimeMario: Yeah, why? *9:42INVADER VEXIrken soldier: Yeah, well not anymore *Burps* She went on a mission and got all blasted up, man... *9:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:I have your dry cleaner's address. *9:42Long TimeMario: ... What!? *9:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:Don't tempt me. *Lurk:O_O *stares at the soldiers* *9:42Long TimeMario: ... *9:42INVADER VEXIrken soldier #2: Yeah bro... She went to, uh.. Some kind of planet with some kind of dangerous stuff and got captured or some biz... *falls over *9:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:..... *9:43Long TimeMario: Well.. she could be alive. *9:43INVADER VEXIrken soldier: Yeah, yeah, yeah, eyahhh....... Probably not, though..... Anywah, bye guys! * *he falls over on his way out the door *9:43LIRLIRLIR: I think she got eaten. *munch* *9:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:...What a group of intelligent soldiers. *9:44INVADER VEX *the second one appears to be under their table snoring *9:44Long TimeMario: Well you know what this means, It's time for another adventureeeee! *9:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:*munches on a jelly doughnut* *Lurk:...ADVENTURE TIME-Wait.... *9:46Long TimeMario: Hmf... * *LIR: Ok. Let's go. *gets off his chair and looks around* *9:46Long TimeMario: That guy over there... he's been following me all day. *Mario: Hm... well, it's probably just a coincidence *9:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:That guy? *Points to a Vortian with a picture of Lurk taped to his face,saying "I"M A REBEL" In crayon* *Vortian:Please help me.... *9:48YourFavoriteFangirl(*Silently goes to paste Lurk's face on a vortian* *9:48Long Time(XD *9:49INVADER VEX *an Irken slave driver walks in and sees the Vortian* *9:49MysteriousjillguyVortian:*trembling* *9:49INVADER VEXSlave Driver: So, we've got us a rebel, do we...? *brandishes his pike *9:49Long TimeMario: No.. that guy. *points to what seems to be an irken with some purple shades on* *9:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:Shades? *9:49YourFavoriteFangirl(i feel like thats supposed to be a spongebob refernece- *(old spongebob- *9:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:NEEEEEEEEEEERRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *9:50INVADER VEX *In the background, they see the Vortian being shocked by the slave driver and running out the door* *9:51Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk goes up and pokes him* *9:51Long TimeMario: Dude, shhh. He might hear you- *9:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH GAWD! THAT IRKEN IS A SPY! *9:51Long TimeVok: Eh? Why hellooo. *9:51YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk youre one to talk *(XDD *9:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGGHHNGH *9:51LIRLIRLIR: Hello. *9:52Long TimeVok: Well, somebody drank too much pop this morning. Good god. *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out another picture of himself and puts it on a child sitting in a booth with two older female aliens* *Lurk:Well..I do like pop.. *Lurk:WAIT. HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE SODA?!?! *9:53Long TimeMario: Just a wild guess I suppose, or for as far as you know. *Vok* *Vok:* (qq) *9:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:IMPOSSIBLE! *Lurk:He's obviously a spy! *9:54Long TimeMario: Um.. don't mind him. He's just a little hyper. *9:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:HURDRUDRUDRUDRU *waddles to the door and goes outside the restaurant* *9:54LIRLIRLIR: *sighs and follows him* *9:55Long TimeMario: *follows lurk* *9:55YourFavoriteFangirl(everyone: *casually ignores the fact menami's in danger* *9:55Long TimeVok: *follows them aswell* *9:55INVADER VEX( ^ *(@Miz *9:55Mysteriousjillguy( no bodeh liks menami *Lurk:HE"S A SPPPYYy *9:55Long TimeMario: Anyways, we should get going to save Menami soon. *9:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh wait! *Lurk:*sees a name tag on him* * *Lurk reads it* *Lurk:Hello..My name is..Vok..? *Lurk:He's ok. * *Lurk shakes his hand* *9:56Long TimeMario: Um.. why are you following us. *glares at Vok* Vok: Oh, I'm just interested from your friend there, his stupidity is hilarious, haha. *9:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:I"M NOT STUPID! I KNOW MORE THEN 87 DIMENSIONS AND COUNTING-*Lurk trips* * *Lurk hits the ground,flat on his face* *9:57Long TimeVok: He would make a great jester. *9:57LIRLIRLIR: Not if you're me... *9:57Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his illegal black hole gun* *Lurk:Silence! Or I'll- * *A security bot flys by,grabbing his gun* *9:58Long TimeMario: Yeahhhhh.... well, we don't even know where Menami is. How are we gonna find her... *9:58INVADER VEX(Because people always carry stuff like that with them when they go to eat donuts... *9:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:....Darn it.. *9:59Long TimeVok: Now, now. You shouldn't bring your little toys out from the play pen. *10:00LIRLIRLIR: Well.. How will we find her? *10:00Long TimeMario: I don't know. *10:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:We could take the LSD. *10:01YourFavoriteFangirl(------------- *10:01Long TimeMario: No. Never again. *Mario: NEVER. *10:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:okie. *Lurk:Well *10:01Long TimeMario: We don't even know what planet she's on... *10:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:We could use the com link from that passed out soldier in the resturant.. *Lurk:And call the military Irkens..? *10:02Long TimeMario: Yeah, sounds like a plan. *Mario: I think we'd be able to handle it ourselves, right? *10:02Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks into the resturant* *Lurk:We got SICC arrested. I think we can handle a planet full of dangerous..stuff.. *Lurk:Or atleast I did.. *10:03LIRLIRLIR: *follows* *10:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:/ *Lurk::/* *10:03Long TimeMario: *follows* *Vok: *follows* *10:03Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk grabs the soldier and rolls him over* *10:03Long TimeMario: Zik would probably be a huge help right about now, but he mostly hates all of us. So yeah... *10:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:! *Lurk walks outside and into a random telephone box* *( It"S ADDDVANNNCCEDDDD *10:04Long TimeVok: Your friend.. what size blind-fold does he wear? Mario: ... What did you say? Vok: ..Nothing. *10:05Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk decloaks into his Irken disguise* * *Lurk runs back into the restaurant* * *Lurk walks over the soldier and takes out his communicator* * *Lurk takes his control panel and plugs it into the communicator with a wire* *10:06LIRLIRLIR: *Watches* *10:07MysteriousjillguyControl Panel:Uhh..Lemmeme see here..HMM..HGGRGG *10:07Long TimeMario: *Walks over to lurk* Vok: *follows* *10:07MysteriousjillguyControl paneL:GGREGRHDFTGDHFJHG *THe control panel vibrates* * *Lurk looks disturbed* *Control Panel:HHHNGGGGGGGGG-Done. *Control Panel:The soldier belongs to Commander Mie's battalion..or something. *Control Panel:Go call her or something. I need to power down. * *The control Panel shuts off* *10:09LIRLIRLIR: *stares at the control panel* *10:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:..It has a few glitches... * *Lurk puts his panel away and takes out a communicator* *10:09Long TimeMario: Hm... *10:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Calls Commander Mie* *Lurk:*Hands it to Mario* *Lurk:You call her. They could arrest me or something. o_o * *Lurk sits back at the booth* *2nd Waiter:Uhh..you gonna order or something- * *Lurk pushes the 2nd waiter,calmy* *calmly* *10:10Invader JibMie: ....Hello? Who is this? *10:11Long TimeMario: Uh... It's Mario. Do you know where Menami was sent for her mission? *10:11Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk drinks his Soda* *10:11INVADER VEX(brb *10:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:Mmm Diet. Yummeh *10:11Long Time(pause *10:11Invader Jib(Huh *10:12INVADER VEX(Back) *10:12Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk slurps his soda* * *Mie: Um...No..I don't give confidential mission information to random people.. *10:14Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk lowers from the top of the screen,slowly,upside down and staring at Mie* *Lurk:0_0 *10:14Long TimeMario: We're her friends, and some of your soldiers have told us that she got captured. *Mario: Can you please tell us where she went... please? *10:17INVADER VEXDelta: *walks into view on the screen* Commander, we are ready to leave, and... *sees Lurk's head upside down on the screen* Lurk...? *10:17Invader JibMie: ...*Still talking to the screen* Um...No... *10:18Long TimeMario: ... *Sigh* *10:18INVADER VEXDelta: Commander, I know that one with the pink eyes... But not the other two... *10:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:MY eyes are red though.. *Lurk:Or are they pink? *10:19INVADER VEXDelta: They're kinda pink... *10:19Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is wearing his new Irken disguise* *10:19INVADER VEX *Oh... NVM with all the delta stuff, then... * *10:20LIRLIRLIR: *rips out the hologram device* *Long Time has left the chat. *10:20Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's disguise is an Irken with red eyes and armor eseque clothes* *Lurk:GAGH *Long Time has joined the chat. *10:20LIRLIR *Mind the Delta things again :3 * *10:20Invader JibMie: Hmm...Okay, so why should I trust you? *Still talking to Mario *10:21Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's disguise flashes and "melts" off of his body and fades away* *Lurk:LIR!! * *Lurk tackles LIR in the backround* *10:21Long TimeMario: I don't know.. Lurk have any reasons to tell them on why they should trust us? *10:21Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk snatches the device away from LIR* *Lurk:Well Uhh...leese..umm..I did cause an outbreak of flesh creatures on Robloxia..uhh..hm... *lesee* *10:22LIRLIRLIR: Nope *10:22Mysteriousjillguylessee* *10:22Invader JibMie: Um...Okay.. *10:22Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk puts his device back into his PAK* * *The disguise re-activates* *10:24Invader JibMie: ..... *10:24Long TimeMario: ...Uh *10:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:So uh..you gonna help us or not? Us and ME. The normal stinking Irken who has caused no crimes whatsoever. *10:25LIRLIRLIR: :I *10:25Long TimeMario: Lurk, they won't trust us. We're gonna have to find a different way to find Menami's location. *10:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:Daugh! *10:26Invader JibMie: Uh...Yeah :I...*Hangs up* *10:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:But LIR always gets annoying when the plot doesn't progress! *10:27Long TimeMario: Hmmm... *Vok: Why do you even care so much about this "Menami" person? Wouldn't it be easier to just not care? *10:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe I can trace Menami's communicator number.. *10:28Long TimeMario: Because she's our friend.. I wouldn't just not care about a friend like that. *10:28LIRLIRLIR: *stands still* *10:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:She's been my best friend for years,I'm not going to just let her die. *Lurk:Ah. Ok,I have her location.. *10:28Long TimeVok: Friendship does nothing but hold you back. *10:28Mysteriousjillguy( possible reference- *Lurk:OH NOES. *LIRLIR has left the chat. *10:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH SWEET IRKUS NO! *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *10:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:NOOOOOO! IT"S NOT POSSIBLE! *10:30LIRLIRLIR: What? *10:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:A new upgraded version of a gun just came out and I missed it! *10:30Long TimeMario: .. *10:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh and,Menami's on planet Kyrosos 4,home to the most dangerous,deadliest beasts in the galaxy. Just FYI. *10:32LIRLIRLIR: Ok. *10:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hah! Darrz just sent me a text- *10:32Long TimeMario: Oh great.. *10:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:WAIT A MINTUTE! *Lurk:Menami's on planet Kyrosos 4! *10:33Long TimeVok: Didn't you just say that...? *10:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:That's ACROSS THE GALAXY! WE could only get there in a spittle runner! *Lurk:Or some other fast ship. I dunno. *10:33Long TimeMario: Geez. *Mario: Well, lets try and use anything BUT the LSD. *10:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well,a ship such as the spittle runner might take a few weeks.. *Lurk:The LSD COULD be a bit faster. *Lurk... .-. *10:34YourFavoriteFangirl(orzik *10:35Long TimeMario: Hm.... *10:35LIRLIRLIR: THE LSD IS NOT MADE FOR MERE MORTALS *laughs evilly but quickly returns to a bored face* *10:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:THAT"S THE SPIRIT LIR! *Lurk:I"LL ENTER IN THE NEW LSD CODE I PROGRAMMED! *10:36Long TimeMario: No *Mario: No LSD. *10:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:It's purty spooky. I got it from a book I had in my backpack. *10:36LIRLIRLIR: What? No, I- *10:36Long TimeVok: How is a drug going to help you? *10:36Invader JibRandom Irken: I'm not even part of the plot and even I know that's a bad idea *10:36Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his control panel and enters in "666"* *10:36YourFavoriteFangirl(LOL *10:36Long TimeMario: No >_> *10:37Mysteriousjillguy *A vortex full of fire and chaos opens up,bats and vampire piggies fly out* *10:37Long TimeMario: Look, how about we just see if we can get Zik to help? *10:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:....Fine.. *10:37Long TimeMario: That'd be a much better idea. *10:37Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk closes the portal* *10:37Long TimeMario: Now... how are we gonna contact Zik? *10:38Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his communicator and dials Zik's number* *10:38Long TimeMario: He usually shows up whenever I say his name. It's kinda creepy.. *10:38Mysteriousjillguy *Beep* *Lurk:HIYAAAA ZIIKKKKKK *screams* *10:39LIRLIR *dead tone* *10:39AmetrineskiesZik: *sitting at home, making a little anime figurine*.. *holding up the communicator onto to be greeted by Lurk's screams* ... *10:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:BLAUGFHHGJFGGJHJH *10:39AmetrineskiesZik: ..Is this a prank call?! I'm busy, twit. *10:39Long TimeVok: You group of people, you sure are something interesting... *10:39LIRLIRLIR: ._. *10:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:MENAMI"S BEEN KIDNAPPED AND IS ON THE GALAXY"S MOST DANGEROUS PLANET. SO GET OVERHEREK? BYE! * *Lurk hangs up* *10:40AmetrineskiesZik: You aren't giving me time to-- *Zik: ...react. *10:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:He should be here any mintute now. *Lurk:*taps foot *10:40AmetrineskiesZik: ...*puts down the figure*.. At least I'm nearly finished painting this. It'll have to wait. - -; *opens gap, teleports there* *10:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hi. *10:41Long TimeMario: Hi Zik... haven't seen you in awhile... *10:41LIRLIRLIR: Hello person *10:41AmetrineskiesZik: *crosses arms, tilts head* So, what am I really here for? *10:42LIRLIRLIR: Menami's on the most dangerous planet and.. she might die. Hooray. *10:42Long TimeMario: Yeah.. *10:43AmetrineskiesZik: ..Uh.. *Zik: ..Why is she there? *10:43Long TimeVok: Hm, this "Zik" fellow.. he has magic? Mario: Yeah.. *10:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:She was kidnapped. *Lurk:MAYBE BY MUTANT HAMSTER GERBIL HYBRID SPACE ZOMBIES! *10:43LIRLIRLIR: Or something. *10:44AmetrineskiesZik: ..*eyes Vok*.. I do practice magic I suppose, but uh.. Kidnapped? Why do you need me for, then? Can't you just ride to the planet, or is it too far away? *10:44Long TimeVok: ...Interesting... *10:44YourFavoriteFangirl("what do you need me for" Oh idk thats your girlfriend Zik- *10:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Speaking of mutant gerbils,anyone remember that time we went to the dream zone and Jib saw the future? No? Good. It was removed from the script- *10:45Long TimeMario: Well uh, she is YOUR girlfriend, and yeah it's really, REALLY far away. *10:45AmetrineskiesZik: ..Yeah I know she is. I don't want to hang around you guys for long. I have stuff to do back at home *irritated stare* *10:45LIRLIRLIR: You wouldn't want someone else to get to her before you, hm? *10:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeh. It'd take two to three weeks just for a spittle runner to head there. It's on the other side of the galaxy. *10:46Long TimeMario: Well, that's pretty rude. *10:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:We went there before but I don't think you guys want to remember. *Remembers the Lurk clones* *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *10:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Blpetghth. If don't wanna save your girlfriend,that's fine by me. Just gap us there and we'll take care of it. *10:47AmetrineskiesZik: ..Alright, but I may be dropping you in a seriously dangerous situation. I can take you directly to her. *10:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:okie. *10:47INVADER VEX *Lurk starts getting a call on his communicator* *10:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Kyrosos 4 is located in the solar system of Kyrosos 676. *10:48AmetrineskiesZik: ..But of course I'm coming, but don't expect me to be around so frequently.. *10:48Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his communicator* Lurk:HEllo? Who's this? *10:48AmetrineskiesZik: ...Most of what you just said passed my mind. *10:48INVADER VEXDelta: *on communicator* Lurk? *10:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Is this the pizzia guy? Look,I"m sorry for pouring gasoline all over you and lighting you on fire- *10:49LIRLIRLIR: Just find her! *10:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh wait...OH HI DELTA! *Lurk:WE're gonna fight mutant gerbils. *10:49INVADER VEXDelta: Hi... You've been to Kyrosos 4 before, right? *10:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes. To fight off an army of my clones before. They smelled like taco sauce. *10:50Long TimeVok: Pssst, hey Mario. *Mario: Huh? *.......... *Vok: I'm yo daddy. *Mario: ... *10:50INVADER VEXDelta: Well... Commander Mie and I are going there promptly for a, uh... A special mission... And we were wondering if there is anything in specific we should be worried about... *10:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wat *Lurk:Hm *10:50Long TimeMario: You've... got to be kidding.. right? You're nothing like him... *10:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well... *10:51Ametrineskies(im yo daddeh holy crap) *10:51YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDDD *10:51Long TimeVok: Wellllllllll, I was pretending to be someone else before! Man I hate being serious.. that wasn't fun! *10:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:There's some small groups of Disfigured,horrifying,aggressive clones of myself there. *10:51Long TimeMario: ... o_o *Mario: G-Get away from me... *10:52INVADER VEXDelta: Okaay, we will watch out for them... Anything else? *(to Lurk) *10:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:It's also home to the most dangerous wildlife known in Irken history. *10:53Long TimeVok: Huh? Don't like seeing your old papa? Ohhhh, you must be upset over that whole trying in-slave all your friends and destroying all your loved possessions thing! *to in-slave* *10:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm...well the days there last about 4 Irken days. *Earth days* *Lurk:Same with the nights. *10:53INVADER VEXDelta: ok...... Now, is there any sentient life? *10:53Long TimeMario: ... This can't be possible.. I thought you were dead FOR GOOD? *10:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:Not that I know of. The only sentient life we encountered there were my clones. *10:54YourFavoriteFangirl("Mario .... ... I am your father" "NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLEE!11" *10:54Long TimeVok: Well you were wrong! *smiles* *10:54Mysteriousjillguy(XDDDD *10:54LIRLIRLIR: *sighs and sits on the ground* *10:54Mysteriousjillguy( hey mario *(wut *(I'm ur daddeh *10:54Long TimeMario: ... *10:54Mysteriousjillguy(OH MY GOD- *10:54LIRLIR(Lol) *10:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:So uhh.. *Lurk:WE'll be heading to that planet soon too. *Lurk:Goodbye. *10:55Long TimeMario: OH MY GOOD GOD. FFFFF- *starts freaking out* *10:55Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk hangs up* *10:55INVADER VEXDelta: What?- *10:55LIRLIRLIR: I can kill him again if you want me to. *10:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:MARIO? WHAT IS IT? DID YOU SEE MY NEW SHRINE ROOM AGAIN? *10:55Long TimeVok: Hey! Don't worry bud! I'm okay now. I'm reformed, good as good can get you see! *10:56MysteriousjillguyLurkWhat do you mean..reformed..? *10:56Long TimeVok: Well hey, if I was B-A-D I would've killed you you chumps. *10:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:WAit a minute...T-THAT VOICE... *10:56Long TimeMario: *Twirls his shades around* But uh, I wouldn't.. 'cause I'm a good guy now. *Vok:* *10:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:*An image of an explosion in space flashes into Lurk's head* *Lurk:GAURGGHH *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon* * *Lurk presses a button,it shapeshifts,becoming bigger* *10:57Long TimeVok: *Forcefully hugs mario* Mario: *shivering in fear and shock* *10:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Y-YOU! *Lurk:You...YOU..Umm...Wait..Uhh..*Holds head* *Lurk:hmmaugh..ahh..Hmm..Uhh.. *10:59Long TimeVok: *squeezing mario harder* Mario: C-Can't Breath- *10:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOU ...YOU BLEW UP ROBLOXIA! ANd...wait..I don't really remember what you did...it feels like a blur.. *10:59Long TimeVok: *lets go of mario* Ahhh. Nothing like a great bear hug, eh? *10:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:All I know is that I have a strange feeling that I should fry you to a crisp with my cannon. *10:59Long TimeMario: *gasping for air* *pant* *10:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:But..Eh.. * *Lurk puts his cannon away* *Lurk:Well,let's quit waisting time. *11:00LIRLIRLIR: WHO CARES!! LET'S JUST KILL HIM AND FIND MENAMI. *11:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:ZIIKK! *Lurk:GAP US TO ...KYROSOS...4! *11:00Long TimeVok: Hm, I'll tag along with your little adventure. *Vok: It's amusing! *11:00Ametrineskies(*distracted lD* *Zik: ..Alright.. >.o; *11:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'm watching you,and if you so much as touch Menami or my friends,I'll burn your limbs off and force you to read my fanfictions! *11:01Long TimeVok: Yeah! Adventure! And Stuff! Yeah! *11:01AmetrineskiesZik: ..I can do much worse than that, Lurk, but.. *opens gap*.. Get in o o *11:01YourFavoriteFangirl(I already dont trust Vok *(XDD *11:01Long Time(XD *11:01LIRLIRLIR: *jumps in* *11:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:THEN I"LL FORCE YOU TO EAT BRUSSEL SPROUTS AND GURGLE LIQUEFIED BEEF MC"NUGGETS! *11:01Long TimeVok: *Jumps in* Mario: *jumps in* *11:02Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk jumps into the Gap* *11:02LIRLIR( LIR hates the guy) *11:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:I"M WATCHING YOOUUUU *Points at Vok in the gap* *11:02YourFavoriteFangirl(He already seems like he's gonna turn into a psychopath in the end XD *11:04LIRLIRLIR: *floats about* *11:04Long TimeMario: *falls face first onto the ground* OW... Vok: *lands feet first ontop of mario's back* Mario: OWWW!!! *11:05Mysteriousjillguy *They all land in a wet,smelly jungle* *It's storming* *11:05AmetrineskiesZik: ...Joy. *11:05Mysteriousjillguy *Animal calls are heard from all around* *11:05LIRLIRLIR: *lands perfectly and looks around* Can I activate Stupid Mode? *11:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:There's no telling what's on this planet. It's largely unexplored. *11:05Long TimeVok: Joy indeed. This is a bucket of joy, on the un-sinkable ship of friends! The friend-ship if you will! *11:06MysteriousjillguyLurk:No LIR. I need you sane for this mission. *( I NEVER KNEW WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BEEEE- *11:06Long TimeMario: Oh god... not puns. e_o *11:06Mysteriousjillguy( Vok:*discord voice* *11:06LIRLIRLIR: I'll be so irritable I won't do anything, though. *11:06YourFavoriteFangirl(yeah vok is discord guys- *11:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:SAne enough to protect us. I mean *11:07YourFavoriteFangirl(taking the form of an irken- *(legit *11:07Mysteriousjillguy( yes *11:07AmetrineskiesZik: ...eghk. *11:07Long Time( *legit theory 2014 do not copy* *11:07Ametrineskies(*copypastes it onto ms paint* *11:07YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *11:07Long Time(XD *11:07YourFavoriteFangirl(because obviously the elements of harmony *(are with the chosen ones11!! *11:07LIRLIRLIR: PLEEEEASE *yanks Lurk's antennae* *11:07YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk and the others11!! *11:08Mysteriousjillguy(**scribbles all over a Discord picture* *( HERE"S VOK. *( A TRUE MASTER PIECE- *11:08YourFavoriteFangirl(yes *11:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:AUGHKK FINE! *11:09INVADER VEX *two green circles come into view above them, seeming to grow slowly in the sky* *11:09LIRLIRLIR: PLEEEASE *yanks harder* *11:09Long TimeMario: Well at least you don't have magic anymore right..? Vok: You never knowwwww~ *11:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:If we end up in the stomach acids of a poisonous mushroom eating Z'glott,don't whine to me in the possible afterlife! *Lurk:GO AHEAD LIR =_= *11:10LIRLIRLIR: *goes to Stupid Mode* YAY *11:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:-_O *Lurk:Sometimes that robot scares me. *11:10Long Time(now I can't read a line that vok says, without discord's voice in my head *(qq *11:10YourFavoriteFangirl(yes *11:10Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk looks up to the circles* *11:10YourFavoriteFangirl(its real *(iTS CANON *11:10Mysteriousjillguy( MISSION ACCOMPLISHED- *11:10LIRLIRLIR: *walks over to Vox and begins to gnaw on his leg* *11:10Mysteriousjillguy( now to get lurl canon- *11:11INVADER VEX *upon lurk's closer look at the circles, they are people riding parachutes* *11:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:I was expecting lights and- HORY SH- *11:11YourFavoriteFangirl(oh god *11:11Long TimeVok: *kicks LIR off* My leg is reserved for V.I.P only! *11:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:SHABOODLES *Lurk:HORY SHADBOODLES *11:11YourFavoriteFangirl(.... that sounds like something porky would say-- *(mario *(y *11:12INVADER VEX *the parachutes land in a tree about a mile or two away from them* *11:12LIRLIRLIR: NOMNOMNOM *gnaws on Vok' s legs* *11:12Long TimeVok: *forces LIR off and chucks him back over to Lurk* *11:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:NOOO,KEEP HIM! *Lurk:GAUGH *11:13LIRLIRLIR: AGAIN! *11:14Long TimeMario: So.. what direction should we start searching? *11:14AmetrineskiesZik: ... ... *bored/irritated*.. *11:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:hmm *11:14Long TimeVok: Well there's only one directon- Mario: No. ._. *11:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe we should leave this to the military.. *11:14AmetrineskiesZik: I wasn't in hopes to hear everyone's thoughts again.. *11:15Long TimeVok: Eh, you hear people's thoughts huh? *11:15AmetrineskiesZik: ..Forcefully, yeah. *11:15LIRLIRLIR: Hey *points to Vok* Where's your glasses? *11:15Long TimeVok: On my face. *11:15MysteriousjillguyLurk's thoughts:Zik smells...I wonder what he'd look like with a long blonde wig.. *Lurk:...Heheheheheeeeeeeee *11:16AmetrineskiesZik: ...Lurk, I don't want a long blonde wig. *11:16LIRLIRLIR : Those aren't your glasses.. *11:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHAT- *11:16YourFavoriteFangirl(... *keeps from making references* *11:16INVADER VEX *They hear an animal noise, and then laser shots and a large roar* *11:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:? *Lurk:GRANDMA- *Lurk:Wait,what's a grandma? o.o *Lurk:WAIT A MINTUTE! *11:17Long TimeMario: This seems like a pretty dangerous place.. Vok: Yeah.. we're in the DANGER ZONEEEEE. *11:17LIRLIRLIR: GIANT BEASTS OF DEATH THAT SING! YAYY *claps* *11:17AmetrineskiesZik: ..-.o; *11:17 *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:THAT SOUNDED LIKE A PIT MOUTHED WORM LEGGER! A WALKING MOUTH OF TEETH AND DEATH! RUN FOR YOUR PITIFUL,DOOMED LIVES! *11:18Long TimeMario: Vok... you're really annoying, you know that? *Vok: Of course I do Mawio. *11:18YourFavoriteFangirl(stranger danger *11:18LIRLIRLIR: How do you know that? *11:19INVADER VEX *more laser shots and then a large explosion can be heard, followed by a huge roar and then a big thud sound* *11:19Long TimeVok: Hm, must've been the wind. *11:20LIRLIRLIR: *looks in their direction, emits a blood-curdling hiss, and crawls rapidly in that direction* *11:20Long TimeMario: Really Vok? Really?... *11:20Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly,a pit mouthed worm legger stomps in* *It looks like a snake with a huge circle shaed shaped head and a circle shaped mouth filled with teeth,it's head is covered in 20 small,green eyes* *11:21AmetrineskiesZik: ..I didn't want to get out of bed today. *11:21INVADER VEX *it has a huge explosion mark in its face, and there are two Irkens in a tree shooting at it* *11:21Mysteriousjillguy *It stomps in with 2,thick,strong legs* *11:21LIRLIRLIR: *his voice sOunds really far away * I FOUND ITS TAIL *11:21Mysteriousjillguy *THe worrm legger stomps toward the group,roaring in pain* *Lurk:AUGHHAGGHHH! * *Lurk pushes Mario out of the way* * *Lurk jumps out of the way as well* *11:22Long TimeMario: Thanks... *11:22LIRLIRLIR: *crawls onto it's head and bops one of it's sensitive teeth* *11:22INVADER VEX *a grenade hits the side of the worm legger where it's already been injured, and a huge hole is blown in it, spewing brain everywhere *11:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:EUGHH * *The worm legger falls over,bleeding* *11:23LIRLIRLIR: *crawls into the wound, munching noises are heard* *11:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:-_O? e_e *11:24INVADER VEXDelta: *is hanging from a parachute in a tree, a grenade launcher in his hands* Uh... Hey guys. *waves at them* * *Commander Mie is also hooked up to a parachute dangling a few yards away from Delta* *11:25Invader JibMie: ... *11:26LIRLIRLIR: *crawls out, his face is covered in the blood from the worm legger, and he's carrying some meat with him* *11:26Long TimeVok: Uhg.. more people? Honestly I liked it when there were only two other people around me, three's a crowd ya'know. *11:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR? Didn't we have a talk about this? *Lurk:*taps foot* *11:26LIRLIRLIR: *holds up some meat to Vok* Want some? *11:27INVADER VEXDelta: *Unclips his parachute and falls to the ground* *11:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Learn to share. *Lurk snatches the meat away* *11:27LIRLIRLIR: I was. *11:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Nom*....BALUYHGHPTTHHGGH *Spits out meat chunks* * *Lurk falls over,gagging* *11:28LIRLIRLIR: More for me! *eats the meat chunks Lurk spat out* *11:28Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk stands up* *11:28Long TimeMario: Zik, you ain't very talkative today.. everything alright? *11:29Invader JibMie: *Unclips her parachute as well, and falls to the ground* *11:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:When did you care about Zik? *Lurk:Blpegthhh *11:30LIRLIRLIR: All that matters is he did *11:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGHG! MATHMATICAL MURF MONKEYS! BLAUGHHPTH *11:31AmetrineskiesZik: ..*rolls eyes, shaking head*.. *11:32LIRLIRLIR: Is there pickles here? *11:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes. *Lurk:Giant MAN EATING PICKELS. *11:33LIRLIRLIR: WHERE?!! *LIR: Oh. Ok *11:33INVADER VEXDelta: ... You guys are a really inefficient task force... *11:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:They're in that jungle over there. *Points to the futuristic,small city of intelligent pickile people* *Lurk:Aren't they VICIOUS? * *The pickles shake hands and greet each other* *11:34Long TimeVok: You guys suck at progression. It's been like an hour and you're not even close to Menami. *11:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:You suck at being a FATHER. *11:34LIRLIRLIR: ._. *darts to the city, a few minutes later, a skyscraper falls over* *11:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:You suck so much I've never seen a suck who sucked sucked sucked a suck that ever sucked! *11:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..You all suck. *11:35Long TimeMario: ... *11:35Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk looks toward Zik* *Lurk: Ok. *11:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..You all suck balls (lurk why did you make him do this *11:36Long TimeMario: ... *11:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:TENNIS BALLS? *11:36Long TimeMario: Well that was rude Zik. *11:36AmetrineskiesZik: -w- *11:36Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk throws some at Zik repeatedly* *11:36LIRLIR *Another skyscraper falls over, alarms are heard* *11:36Mysteriousjillguy *The city is soon on fire* *11:36Long TimeMario: Here I was, actually trying to be nice to you for once. *11:36Mysteriousjillguy *A mushroom cloud explodes on the city,and no one notices* *11:36Long TimeMario: And then you say that. *11:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:TASTE TENISS BALL YOU UGLY TOMATO! * *Lurk stuffs a tennis ball in Zik's mouth* *11:37YourFavoriteFangirl(#mario feels *11:37Long Time(the feels is strong with this one *11:37Mysteriousjillguy( do you feel it mr.krabs? *11:37AmetrineskiesZik: NRHG-- *11:37LIRLIR *LIR returns to them bloated and stumbling, smiling, before shutting down to conserve power while making more* *11:37Ametrineskies(lurk no *Zik: ..*spits it out*.. *11:38Mysteriousjillguy( Lurk:I"MA FEELIN LIKE A TOTAL BARNACLE HEAD- *11:38Long TimeMario: Zik, you're.. such a jerk *11:38AmetrineskiesZik: ...Well, Mario, I guess you're okay. *11:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:You smell like anchovies. *11:38Long TimeVok: Oooooo KILL EM'! *11:38Mysteriousjillguy(XDD *11:38AmetrineskiesZik: In some out of character sense because someone behind a screen wants me to, I'd kiss you. (*dies* *11:38YourFavoriteFangirl(omg *11:38Long Time(XD *11:39Mysteriousjillguy( misty! ther are kids here! *11:39LIRLIR *LIR is Shut off, bloated with pickle people, laying by Lurk* *11:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Aww.. *11:39Ametrineskies(not many ahahahhaa--- *11:39MysteriousjillguyLurk looks at bloated LIR,dripping with pickle juice* *11:39Long TimeMario: *slight blush* Oh.. uh sorry for calling you a jerk then. *11:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH SWEET JEEZUS IN BROOKLYN- * *Lurk pushes LIR away* *11:39AmetrineskiesZik: S'all cool. *11:40Long TimeVok: I ship it. *11:40AmetrineskiesZik: ..And how many more of you crazies ship it D:< *11:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:You wanna see my fanfictions? *Looks at Vok* * *Lurk disturbingly stares at Vok* *11:40Long TimeVok: I'd rather not... it's probably filled with cliche romantic plot lines. *11:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Not really.. * *Lurk takes out a file and shows it to Vok* *11:41LIRLIRLIR: O.O BLAARRG *struggles to move for a few seconds and shuts back off, unable to move without assistance* *11:41Mysteriousjillguy *Screams are heard* *11:41YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk your fanfics are as bad as nark *11:41Long TimeVok: *smacks it away* THE POWER OF GOOD WRITING COMPELS YOU! *11:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Puts them away* *( THey're like the fanfictions you'd find on the bad sections of deviantart that make you feel sick- *11:42YourFavoriteFangirl(or fanficion.net *(*fanfiction *11:42LIRLIRLIR: *rolls back to Lurk, still shut off* *11:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:*lookss at the destroyed city* *Lurk:...How'd that get there? *Lurk:OH LOOK! HOW CONVIENT! * *Lurk points to a hill next to the city* * *Lurk walks over to it* *11:43Long TimeVok: *follows* Mario: *follows* *11:44AmetrineskiesZik: ...*following* - o; *11:44Mysteriousjillguy *Majestic music plays* * *A valley is seen below the hill* *11:44Long TimeVok: Auto-bots roll out! Wait uh.. wrong place. *11:44INVADER VEXDelta: *follows* *sighs *11:44Mysteriousjillguy(*I'm probablyonlygoingtogetthatrefernce) *11:44Invader JibMie: *Follows* *11:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:Welcome...to this valley I found. *11:44LIRLIRLIR: *wakes up, tries to move, but can't* <( AAA *11:44Mysteriousjillguy *Distorted jurassic park music* * *Dinosaur like creatures are seen below in the valley,grazing* * *A button falls out of Lurk's PAK,he steps on it* *11:45LIRLIR *so nobody's going to bring LIR, good, great* *11:46Mysteriousjillguy *KA BOOM* *The valley suddenly explodes in a giant mushroom cloud* *Lurk:.......Eh. *Walks back to LIR* *11:47Long TimeMario: Well.. that escalated.. *11:47Mysteriousjillguy *The valley is reduced to an ashy waste* *11:47LIRLIRLIR: Blaarg! *flails* *11:47Invader JibMie: *Looks down at the waste* About a month ago I would've been surprised by that *11:48Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk carries LIR* *Lurk:Gghhj..ghh..your weight is crushing my spine... *Lurk:THe weight..Oogh..Dookie..Dookie..*Falls over* *Lurk:Uhh.. *11:50LIRLIRLIR: ._. *sits there* *11:50Long TimeVok: Wow... you're weak. *Takes LIR and carries him over to the others* *11:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe you military irkens could give us a lift..? *Lurk:How did you do that- *11:50Long TimeVok: *snort* *snort* magic *11:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:He's currently weighing 5 tons.. *Lurk:._. *11:51LIRLIRLIR: MAGIIIC YAYYY *laughs* *11:52Long TimeMario: So uh.. we better get moving. *11:52INVADER VEXDelta: *is already inside the city looking for Menami and the others while the others keep messing around...* *11:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait,where's Delta..? *Lurk:Uh..Mie..? *11:53Long TimeVok: Yeah, I've seen snails progress faster than you guys. *Mario: >_> *11:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Shut up Vok,or I'll reduce you to an ash pile. *11:53LIRLIRLIR: AAAAAHHH- *starts tumbling down the hill* *11:53Long TimeVok: Ohhhh I'm so scared. *11:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:THEN I"LL SNORT YOU. *11:54INVADER VEXDelta: *on his comlink* Guys, I think I may have found the complex where the squad is being held... But I will be needing some backup. *11:54Long TimeVok: Ohhh, I'm trembling in fear ohhhh! *chuckles* *11:54LIRLIRLIR: WHEEEE *crashes into Delta* *11:54AmetrineskiesZik: ..I can reduce everyone to a very being of pure void by paradoxically placing you inside one. *grumpily walks ahead* *11:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:On it! Me,the normal irken whose name is not specified and is perfectly innocent. READY TO HELP US ON THE DOOMED,HOPELESS MISSION! * *Lurk walks down a nearby hill where LIR was* *11:55Long TimeVok: *casually floats by them* Mario: *follows* *11:55LIRLIRLIR: Hii!! *waves at Delta* *11:55AmetrineskiesZik: Can you QUIT obsessing over DOOM and HOPELESSNESS, I will shove you down a flaming crack of neverreturning! D< *11:55INVADER VEX *Delta is outside a large wear house type building being guarded by lots of guards, seeming to be armed with primitive firearms *11:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:Crack? I didn't know you snorted that kind of stuff Zik. *11:56Long TimeVok: Ooooooo! Shots fired. *11:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:I think it may becoming a problem for you. *11:56LIRLIRLIR: *looks at the pickle guards* *11:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:Why,just last thursday,I got addicted on chocolate frosting- *(THe planet's sentient species aren't pickles though *11:57INVADER VEXDelta: Ah, robot... Hold this rope. *Hands LIR a rope* *11:57LIRLIRPickle guard: O.O *11:57Mysteriousjillguy( They're more like ugly reptllian monkeys *(reptillian* *11:57LIRLIRLIR: *holds it* *11:57Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks over and takes out his plasma pistol* * *Lurk shoots the guard with his plasma pistol* * *It burns a hole through his stomach* *11:58AmetrineskiesZik: ..*glares at Lurk, raises hands and a large red orb appears, as he throws it, more smaller white ones follow in it's trail* *11:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:ENNNOUUGHH! *11:59INVADER VEX *delta uses his gun to slide across the rope with his active camouflage on, pretty much unseen* *11:59Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon,it shapeshifts,becoming larger* *11:59 *11:59Mysteriousjillguy *It fires a huge plasma ball at the orbs,causing a small explosion* *11:59 *12:01AmetrineskiesZik: ..*throwing more rapidly at him* D< *12:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:GGRGGH..THIS TAKES TO LONG TO RECHARGE- *12:01Ametrineskies *12:01Mysteriousjillguy *12:01INVADER VEXDelta: *uses a small torch to burn a small hole in the wearhouse siding, slipping in slowly to look for the squad* *12:01 *12:01Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is hit by the orbs and flies into the building Delta is on* *12:02Long TimeVok: Hm, come mah boi. Lets go save your friend while these guys mess around. Mario: I don't want to go with you- Vok: Too bad! *force grabs him and flies away to the wear house type building* *12:02Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's cannon tips over,Lurk fires it in panic* * *A plasma ball bursts through the building,making an explosion* * *Lurk is pushed forward* *Lurk:GERIGH *12:02INVADER VEXDelta: O_O *sees a lot of dissecting tables in the room he's in, with Irken Elites splayed out on them* *12:03Mysteriousjillguy *A large boom is heard near Delta* *12:03INVADER VEXDelta: Oh man... *ignores the blast, and Goes over to each of the dead Irkens, looking at them and assessing them* *Delta: * on comlink* Mie, how many soldiers were on this squad? *12:04YourFavoriteFangirl(Im guessing Menami can come in here?? *12:04Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk turns around a looks at the huge chunk missing in the building* *Lurk:OOps.. *Lurk:*Activates PAK jetpack and rockets upward* *12:04INVADER VEX(Yeah @miz) *12:04Long TimeVok: *Sets Mario down right beside Delta* *Vok: Yo wassup mah homie gnomie! *Mario: Stop trying to be hip, Dad.. *Vok: Never! YOLO *12:04Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks into the building* *( XDD *12:04AmetrineskiesZik: *hissing*.. I WILL tear you to bits and eat your insides >>;.. Another time *following everyone* *12:04YourFavoriteFangirl *There's a loud screaming from the back of the room Delta's in* *12:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:THAT SOUNDS LIKE SNOOP DAWG! *12:05INVADER VEXDelta: *ignoring everything else for now, focusing on the scream, he takes out a rifle and bursts through that door *12:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:QUICK! SAVE THE RAP RECORDS! *12:05AmetrineskiesZik: ..! *immediately opens a gap and opens it to where the screaming should be* *12:05LIRLIRLIR: *still holding rope* I'M BEING HELPFUL *12:05Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk runs toward the door* *12:05Long TimeMario: Who screamed? o_o *12:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Strapped down, and mouth gagged on a dissection table*.. *12:06AmetrineskiesZik: Menami! *12:06Long TimeMario: *Running right behind Delta* *12:06Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon and fires it,missing Delta by an inch* *( BRB DINNER *( qq *12:06Long Time(such climax *12:06YourFavoriteFangirl(on the climax- *(qq *12:06INVADER VEXDelta: *upon entering the room, shoots all the weird monkey lizard things and sees several Irken elites tied down to operation chairs* Category:Roleplays Category:Major roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Season 2 Category:Stories Category:Irken Conquest